


【BruceDick】Open your mind

by Jade_Suu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	【BruceDick】Open your mind

Open your mind（aka:脑洞大开）

 

CP：Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson  
分级：PG15（？）  
梗概：一个生病的老爷和一个天使迪克。有时候生病会让人开始胡思乱想~是个很神经的故事。

========================================================================

一个普通人的一生会经历些什么呢？

很简单，无非就是生、老、病、死——诸如此类。

但是如果你不是一个普通人呢？

——哦拜托！哪怕你坐拥万贯家财，开好车、睡美女，甚至要一边假装成甜心名流花花公子一边晚上披上不知是不是什么恶趣味设计的紧身衣去拯救世界打击罪恶，你终究不是什么钢铁之躯不是吗？你只是肉眼凡胎区区凡人，你还是会生病，你的免疫系统也并非无坚不摧而且会被流感病毒打败。

这一切糟透了不是吗？

布鲁斯·韦恩——aka蝙蝠侠。现在只是个没有发胶头发凌乱得像个鸟窝，头上贴着退热贴，身上穿着丝绸睡衣躺在有雕花的大床上并且裹着柔软的羊毛毯子，鼻子像是圣诞老人的驯鹿一样红着的普通病号。

“阿嚏——”布鲁斯双眼布满血丝，眼睛下面带着疲惫的乌青，他拽过床头的纸抽盒子擦擦鼻子，然后痛苦的翻了个身。他的良好教养让他还是忍不住想要对自己现在的状态骂出一句“Damn it！”

显然这句抱怨被那位教养得当永远举止得体的管家听到了。他带着感冒药和他字正腔圆的英国口音：“布鲁斯少爷请注意您的用词，别担心只是感冒而已，您会好起来的。”

“阿尔弗雷德……谢谢……”布鲁斯吸吸不通气的鼻子坐起身接过药片和温开水一股脑吞进去，仅仅是坐起来就让他觉得头昏脑涨，“我不明白为什么我会生病，上帝啊，这感觉真不好。”

“放轻松先生，就算是您也会生病的。”管家温和地拍拍他的肩膀，“谁能预料这个呢？没人能指责您。”

“可是夜巡——”

“已经拜托了戈登小姐和提摩斯少爷了先生，那么现在，请您安心休息。”

“那就好……”布鲁斯像是卸下了一口气似的安静地躺下，任由管家为他换下额头上的退热贴，然后他又像察觉了什么似的睁开眼，“等一等，迪克呢？为什么不是迪克去代替我夜巡？”

“关于这点——”管家直起腰叹了一口气，“估计再过一会儿您就会听到他亲自给您解释……”

“唔……”布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地应着，慢慢阖上眼帘。

========================================================================

当布鲁斯再次迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，已经过了晚餐时间，他的房间只留着床头一盏小灯，暖暖的橙色光线打在墙面上，让他没来由的想起了很久远的岁月——他父母还健在的时候。

布鲁斯正打算坐起身时却感受到有一双微凉的手轻轻帮他揭下头上的退热贴。那双手指腹柔软且微微湿润，不像是阿尔弗雷德的手，手的主人似乎并没有察觉他已经醒过来，轻轻抚开他额前的碎发，然后温柔地用手背敷在他额头上，似乎是在试探他是否仍在发烧。

“还有些发热啊……你有好好吃药吗布鲁斯？”

手的主人轻声的自言自语着，但是布鲁斯听出，这声音毫无疑问是来自他的第一个罗宾、他的被监护人——迪克·格雷森的。

“……迪克？”布鲁斯轻声叫他，他感觉声音嘶哑，嗓子里像是堵了什么东西一样干涩的疼着。好久没有生病的布鲁斯心里喋喋叫苦，距离上次发烧感觉好像隔了几辈子一样遥远。

“啊！对不起吵醒你了吗？”迪克急忙抽回手，他促狭地用一双饱含着担忧的蓝眼睛注视着布鲁斯。

“不，没什么。”布鲁斯挣扎坐起身，想要问迪克一些问题，但是迪克显然知道他的担忧和顾虑。

“芭布斯和提姆去代替你夜巡了，我听说你病倒了下班后就急忙赶过来了，后半夜就由我来替换阿福帮忙照顾你。你不必担心！哦，对了——”迪克扶着布鲁斯坐好，帮他在后背靠上靠垫，他一边兀自说着，一边拿过床头的保温水壶往空着的茶杯里倒出一些琥珀色的液体。“我让阿福给你煮了一些蜂蜜水，感冒的时候会喉咙痛吧？我小时候生病时我母亲给我煮过的……”

布鲁斯接过杯子，温热甘甜的蜂蜜水让他感觉喉咙的疼痛似乎有所缓解。而这时他注意到迪克穿着的雪白的居家服似乎有些眼熟。

“啊，这件衣服是阿福找给我的，”注意到布鲁斯的视线后迪克不好意思的挠挠头，他的耳朵变成了玫红色，那是他有些尴尬羞涩时的反应，“我急急忙忙跑回来只有制服穿，而我留在家里的衣服都还是在上大学之前的，早就穿不下了，不过——好在睡裤还穿得下！呃……不管怎么说……希望你不要介意。”

布鲁斯摆摆手，示意他并不介意，这件衣服他并没有穿过，相反这件衣服穿在迪克身上虽然有些宽大但是很好看……

“你感觉好些了吗？需要我再帮你做点什么？你肚子饿不饿？想吃点东西吗？阿福给你做了一点清淡的东西——”

布鲁斯真的很想告诉迪克问题应该一个一个问，然而他只觉得浑身无力，于是他只是摇摇头，虽然辜负了那位长者的美意，但是他真的什么都吃不下，眼下他只是想要好好休息。

“吃不下吗……”迪克垂下眼，布鲁斯注意到温暖的橘色灯光让迪克的睫毛看起来像是振翅的蝴蝶，他的皮肤被光线晃成蜜色，平日里略有些聒噪的青年此刻看起来别样的平静、温柔。他听见迪克继续说着，“吃不下东西也没办法，看你的状况也不能让你冒险去洗澡了，我用毛巾帮你擦擦背好了！你的睡衣后背都被汗水浸透了这么睡觉会不舒服的，正好换一件吧。”

“不、不用了——”布鲁斯忙不迭的拒绝。

“你该不会是不好意思吧？拜托——我可是连你有多少条伤疤都知道的！”迪克笑了，他挑起眉用调笑的表情看着布鲁斯，似乎想要在他眼里捕捉到一丝慌乱，布鲁斯注意到迪克那双湖面一样明亮纯净的蓝眼睛里似乎闪动着波光，这又让他几乎无法拒绝。

——迪克就是有种让人无法拒绝的魅力。

于是他最终首肯，然后听着迪克吹着根本听不出旋律的口哨钻进他的浴室。布鲁斯逐个解开自己睡衣的扣子，忍不住长长的叹了一口气。

========================================================================

热毛巾敷在汗湿的背上那种舒适的感觉让布鲁斯忍不住放松下来，在迪克看不见的角度，他忍不住像只餍足的猫科动物一样舒适的眯起眼睛。

“这个温度还好吗？”迪克放软声音问他。

“嗯……”布鲁斯带着鼻音咕哝着昏昏欲睡地回应道。

迪克动作轻柔地帮布鲁斯擦了后背，背着光，他感觉布鲁斯宽得像是一堵墙，几乎挡住了所有的光线。这个想法让他忍不住笑出声来，那笑声使得布鲁斯睁开一只眼睛，不免有些好奇。

“你在笑什么？”

“没什么——”迪克声音愉快的上扬，他一边敷衍着一边把毛巾放进热水里投湿，“只是在想布鲁斯·韦恩也有今天~这么多年我还是第一次看见你除了因为受伤、中毒之类的事情倒在床上，老实说我都吃了一惊！”

说着，他把毛巾拧干，顺着布鲁斯的腰侧往上擦去——这让布鲁斯有些猝不及防几乎跳起来，他赶忙抓住迪克的手腕。

“迪克，我够得到的地方还是让我自己来吧——”

“哦、哦！也对……”迪克把毛巾递给布鲁斯有点尴尬的坐在床边盯着自己脚下的地毯，“我、我去帮你拿新的睡衣！”

他像是看见救星一样扑向布鲁斯的衣橱，而布鲁斯拿着毛巾擦过自己的手臂，神情上除了疲惫还带着一点若有所思。

当迪克翻找出布鲁斯的替换睡衣时，两个人已经神色如常，似乎刚刚有些尴尬暧昧的气氛只是幻觉。照看着布鲁斯重新躺好，迪克体贴地帮布鲁斯掖好被角给他贴上了新的退热贴，并二话不说地把电子温度计塞进布鲁斯嘴里。

头发乱蓬蓬的叼着温度计的布鲁斯看起来有点好笑，迪克很后悔自己没机会把布鲁斯难得一见的样子拍下来。布鲁斯皱起眉头，令他有些意外的是，迪克似乎没有离开的意思。

“你睡吧，我在旁边看着你就好。”迪克笑了笑，然后他半跪在床边的地毯上，双手拄着下巴，“我还想多看看布鲁斯韦恩生病睡着的样子——我是说，我一会还要查看你的体温帮你换退热贴什么的。你睡吧，不必在意我……”

迪克的声音听起来越来越轻，布鲁斯顺从了自己沉重的眼皮，跌入梦境……

========================================================================

柔软……

异常的柔软，又富有弹性……

布鲁斯眯着眼睛显然还有一半意识沉浸在梦里，但是掌心里饱满又有弹性带着令人舒服的温度令他忍不住想要继续探寻。他的手掌包裹着那团让他心旷神怡的柔软物体忍不住用上了点力度想要看看是否和他想象的一样有弹性——

“唔……嗯——”

一些温润又柔软的浅哼声刺入他的耳朵，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见了一张含着手指眉心紧锁的睡颜……

——不可能吧？迪克怎么可能睡在我床上？还像小时候一样不安地吮着手指头？

布鲁斯闭上眼，把眼前所见当做是梦境的残留，他理所当然的沿着那团柔软的触感向上摸去……

“唔……嗯？？！！嘿——布鲁斯！醒醒——嘿——”

——是迪克的声音……

——迪克的……

——等一下！什么？

“布鲁斯……虽然知道你脑子不太清醒，但是我并没有打算被一个病号非礼这么久——”迪克窘迫地红着脸，他的手抓着布鲁斯的两只手腕，而布鲁斯不知什么时候已经把迪克抱进怀里，他的左手正卡在迪克睡衣的下摆，看样子如果不制止他的话，他就会沿着那柔韧的肌理一直摸上去。并且他的右手还抓着迪克的屁股不放，力道大到那团柔软的肉溢满他的指缝……

“——布鲁斯，你有在听我说话吗？能请你放开我的屁股吗？”

布鲁斯急忙松开手，他看见迪克的睡衣下摆一片光洁的浅象牙色皮肤一闪而过。他有些诧异又迷茫的看着迪克，迪克不知是因为气恼还是羞涩，他的脸和耳朵都变成了玫瑰色。被松开的迪克一咕噜从床上爬起来，顺手把睡衣的褶皱抹平。

“迪克——我……”布鲁斯想要开口道歉化解尴尬却被迪克挥挥手打断。

“不不，不是你的错，我后半夜迷迷糊糊睡了过去还莫名其妙地爬进了你的被窝是我不好。”迪克的脸仍然绯红一片，“布鲁斯·韦恩有着那么多‘丰富多彩’的社交生活，把我当做某个女伴都不奇怪吧。”

布鲁斯张了张嘴还想说些什么，他从未像此刻一般痛恨自己的词穷，不知道是不是因为发烧让他整个人变得迟钝。上帝啊！他应该说点什么化解尴尬的！可是现在他根本无法思考，这让他难得的觉得挫败。即便是世界上最伟大的侦探蝙蝠侠也有解决不了的难题。

但是迪克显然并不打算让他继续为难，他适时地转过身去，拉开房间里厚重的红褐色窗帘，打开窗户。外面的天气非常好，金色的阳光洒落在庄园整齐的灌木上，迪克能看见花园里的蔷薇抽出来新的花苞，他深吸了一口气，空气中似乎飘散着一股咖啡的焦香还有松饼的甜味。一个美好的早晨足可以让迪克立刻忘记刚刚的尴尬，他转过头冲布鲁斯露出仰着头的向日葵一样灿烂的笑容。

“布鲁斯！今天天气真不错你说对吧？哦——你要多通通风，这样感冒很快就会好起来的。”

布鲁斯还能说什么呢？事实上他因生病而当机的优秀大脑在此刻给出他一个他能阅读的准确信息。

此时此刻的他觉得，如果世界上有天使，那么天使一定是黑色头发蓝色眼睛，穿着不合身的宽大白色睡衣和明显短了一截的睡裤、露出泛着羊脂玉一般颜色的脚踝。

——哦！上帝啊！

========================================================================

早餐布鲁斯是自己一个人在房间里吃的，迪克帮他把早餐端进来时还急匆匆的叼着土司。

“哦天哪天哪——布鲁斯我得走了！我迟到的话艾米会让我死得很难看！”迪克一边整理自己的领子一边含含糊糊地说着，“拜——布鲁斯，我下班后再来，你好好休息！”

他匆匆忙忙的样子像一只被猎犬追赶着急忙窜上树去的松鼠，冒冒失失的冲出去时还撞到了拿药进来的阿福，然而管家并不打算责怪他的失仪，布鲁斯也只是摇摇头。

上午坐在病床上，看看报纸接几个电话，无视一些暧昧不清的简讯。难得清闲。

而到了午餐时间，布鲁斯只简单地吃了一些沙拉，喝了一杯富含维他命的果蔬汁。他还是不怎么有胃口，吃了药之后他打算睡一会。

脑袋一接触到蓬松柔软的枕头闭上眼，思绪就像一张张开的网，延伸向四面八方，布鲁斯脑子里像是在放映着胶片电影，断断续续地想起了好多旧日时光，却不知为何这些回忆似乎都和迪克有关。

迪克天生就是个明星，为了追寻聚光灯和掌声而生。然而那孩子却和当年的自己一样，只能眼睁睁地看着父母从高空坠落……却无能为力。

——从那孩子身上布鲁斯看到了他自己的影子。那么小、那么无助……

最初把迪克接回家时，迪克还经常因为噩梦缠身请求和布鲁斯睡在一起。布鲁斯还记得那具因不安而蜷缩着的娇小身躯，还有像是眷恋着什么一般含着手指、紧锁眉头睡着的小习惯。

后来迪克逐渐走出阴影，笑容越来越多的出现在他脸上。他和布鲁斯不同，布鲁斯总是沉湎于过去的阴影，而迪克选择放眼未来。

——他比我更好。迪克永远都在追逐光明，他自始至终都是个耀眼的小明星。

哦，布鲁斯突然想起，自己还和迪克玩过枕头仗！他闭着眼忍不住笑出声来，想不到自己居然也会有那么孩子气的行为，而迪克总是能给他带来快乐和慰藉。

在软绵绵的枕头上翻了个身，布鲁斯脑子里突然闪过今天早上手心里的触感……那是何等的富有弹性而又柔软！他记得掌心里男孩略低于自己的体温，男孩的躯体是那样的——嘿！快停下！你在想些什么啊？

布鲁斯心烦意乱地又翻个身翻了回去，用力吸了吸鼻子，他告诫自己别想那些有的没的，现在自己需要的是安安静静放空思想，然后好好睡一觉。对，就这么做……

========================================================================

目及之处，是一片雪白。

雪白的床单、雪白的窗纱、地上扔着白色的枕头，还有散落一地的白色羽毛。当然，还有雪白的……衬衫。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯——嘿~你在想什么呢？”迪克带着甜美的笑容凑过来亲昵地捏捏布鲁斯的鼻子，“你在发呆。”

布鲁斯低声说了句抱歉，但是他的眼睛仍然粘在迪克身上，看着他身上那件明显属于自己的白衬衫。

——迪克没有穿裤子。

宽大的衬衫略微有些褶皱，领口处看得到漂亮的锁骨线条，衬衫下摆则刚好在迪克的大腿根附近。光裸的大腿肌理分明，肌肉线条优美而又不失力量并且不过分壮硕。玉色的皮肤上星星点点地分布着一些或深或浅的玫红色……那些都是吻痕……

迪克忍不住轻轻笑出来，他从床上支起身，毫不在意布鲁斯的目光一般地分开腿，跨坐在布鲁斯腰间，拉着他的手引导着那双手沿着大腿一路游走到他那个完美的屁股上。

“……”布鲁斯只是呆滞而又茫然地收拢手指，感受着那团柔软的肉溢满自己的指缝，然后又下意识的捏了捏。

“嗯——”迪克轻声呻吟出来，然后他轻轻皱着眉，双颊泛着薄红轻声埋怨，“轻一点布鲁斯，有点疼。”

布鲁斯像是突然回神一般他支起身把迪克掀翻在床上，迪克发出愉快的轻呼，顺从的环着布鲁斯的脖子，在他身下用一双灵动的湛蓝色眼睛快活而又深情的望着他。

——那双眼睛在邀请布鲁斯亲吻它们。

于是布鲁斯俯下身，抚摸着迪克光裸的大腿，低头去亲吻那双诱惑他的眼睛。

迪克咯咯地笑着推搡着他，在布鲁斯即将亲吻到他之前用柔软的掌心抵在布鲁斯唇上。

“迪克？”布鲁斯很迷惑，他急迫地想要亲吻迪克，他不明白他的男孩为什么一边引诱他一边拒绝他。可是迪克的笑容却变得越来越模糊……窗子刮起一阵风，吹起了窗纱和散落一地的白色羽毛。布鲁斯感觉他在坠落、坠落……

“！！”布鲁斯猛地惊醒，发现自己睡在自己的大床上，床单不是白色而是酒红，窗帘也没有白纱而是带着流苏的暖驼色。

——是梦。

布鲁斯揉揉自己的头发，回忆起梦里的情节，迪克那双湛蓝的眼睛一直出现在脑海里，还有那漂亮的大腿、那些玫红色的吻痕以及迪克屁股棒透了的触感，那么真实……他有些尴尬的发现，自己居然勃起了。

布鲁斯懊恼地屈起腿等待他的下半身稍微冷静一下。这场春梦虽然并不十分香艳，可是他却发现自己无比留恋梦里的细节。他忍不住偷偷惦念起梦的延伸，他想要知道如果亲吻迪克的话，他的双唇会感受到怎样的柔软、迪克会发出怎样的声音……

他惊讶于自己居然会对迪克产生这样的感情，又或许他的潜意识里早就想要对迪克——

“——布鲁斯！布鲁斯你睡醒了吗？我下班了，我给你带了中式清粥你要不要吃一点？”

房门被推开，迪克侧过身探出头，他正在解开他制服的领带，从布鲁斯的角度看得到他漂亮的颈部曲线和一部分锁骨线条，白色的制服衬衫让布鲁斯的表情看起来像是遭雷劈一样。他猛地坐起身向下看去。

“你怎么了？”迪克疑惑地走进屋随意地坐在布鲁斯床边，“做了噩梦吗？”

——不是噩梦是春梦啊……当然这种话说不出口。所以布鲁斯只是呆呆地看着他。

迪克善解人意地没有在意布鲁斯的失语，只当是布鲁斯还处于刚睡醒的茫然中，他站起身去整理窗帘，而在他起身走向窗户的过程中，布鲁斯一直目不转睛地盯着迪克……的屁股。

在发现自己在做什么之后的布鲁斯重重地叹了大概一年份的气。他在想什么呢？迪克当然不会赤着双腿在宅子里四处乱走的，他到底在期待些什么呢——好吧刚刚他稍微有些期待梦里的内容重新上演。

“来，让我看看你的烧退了没——”布鲁斯还没从自己的内心OS里挣脱出来，就眼看着迪克的脸在自己眼前放大，迪克的额头抵着他试探着他的体温，他微凉的双手小心翼翼地捧着布鲁斯的下巴，而那双小鹿一样纯洁的湛蓝色眼睛近距离地和布鲁斯对视着，让男人用视网膜深深地记住了那抹蓝。

——好近……

“好像烧退下去了，你肚子饿不饿？我听阿福说你中午只吃了一些沙拉，至少也吃点主食嘛！”迪克念叨着拉开和布鲁斯的距离，而布鲁斯几乎是在迪克退开的瞬间，脑子里闪过抓住那双手腕，就这样把他推倒在床上然后亲吻那双无辜的蓝眼睛……哦老天，发烧一定是烧坏了他的脑子！也许焚毁了他的潜意识也说不定，迪克的唠叨布鲁斯一句也没听进去，他只是呆呆地盯着迪克不停张开闭合的嘴唇，思考着那里的触感……

——好想吻他……

“……布鲁斯——布鲁斯你有没有在听我说话啊！”迪克打了两下响指叫布鲁斯。

“嗯……嗯？抱歉，迪克，你刚刚说什么？”布鲁斯终于回过神来看着迪克。

“我把粥拿过来给你吃好不好？”迪克蓝眼睛里的担忧又多了一些。

“好。”布鲁斯赶忙答应，然后目送着满意的迪克踏着轻快的步子走出房间。他舒了口气，仰过头靠在靠垫上吸吸鼻子，他的感冒已经好得差不多了。

========================================================================

今晚迪克也依旧接替阿尔弗雷德在大宅里照看布鲁斯。

“昨天晚上我居然睡着了……今晚我是不会那么大意了！”迪克背着手把姜茶递给布鲁斯，一脸信誓旦旦，“老天，万一你半夜又开始发烧怎么办？”

“我没有那么严重的迪克……你看，我现在已经——”

“什么？不不不不不不。”迪克打断布鲁斯并把头摇得像波浪鼓，“我认识你这么久还是第一次看到你被毒素或者受伤之外的情况放倒，所以绝对不能大意。”

他毫不理会布鲁斯的制止搬了一把扶手椅搁在布鲁斯床边，然后一脸严肃地坐在那里。

“你睡吧，我在这儿看着你。”

“……”布鲁斯汗颜，他希望迪克去休息，没必要在这里守着他，可是他的一点点小私心偷偷冒出枝桠——没错，他心底有个声音在说，他希望迪克留下，留在他身边。

可是看着迪克认真的表情，看样子不会很容易动摇他的坚持，于是布鲁斯眨眨眼，想到了一个绝妙的主意。

“好吧，既然你坚持呆在那里看我睡觉我也没办法，那么能不能请你在我睡着前帮我念一小段书呢？”布鲁斯沉声问。

“当然！没问题~我小时候你也给我念过书的！你想听我读什么？”

“那么……就这本吧。”布鲁斯从床头那起一本宗教类书籍，迪克没看到他眼里闪过一丝狡黠。“能请你帮我读吗？”

——事实证明，那本书对于迪克来说像是种助眠利器，百试百灵，多年前布鲁斯就用它对付过精力旺盛的还是个小男孩的迪克。

没读两页迪克就已经睡了过去，他昨天没有睡好，加上担心布鲁斯的病情和工作的忙碌，青年的眼底带着疲惫的乌青。

布鲁斯披着睡衣赤着脚站在迪克的椅子边，如果此刻迪克看到他的样子一定会高声叫着让他躺回床上去。

他温和地撩开迪克额前略长的碎发，看着他的男孩略带疲惫的睡颜。时过境迁，迪克已经不是那个抱着大象填充玩具泪眼朦胧的站在他床头告诉他自己做了噩梦的男孩，他如自己所愿，成长成了一个完美的年轻人。可是不管过了多久，眼前的男孩都是布鲁斯生命中不可多得的宝物。

他弯腰抱起迪克把他放在自己的床上，迪克在枕上松软的枕头时发出轻声的梦呓，然后蜷起身安静下来。布鲁斯躺在他身边，看着迪克的睡颜。

——最好的药早就在身边了，不是吗？

布鲁斯熄灭床头的灯，在那之前他轻轻亲吻了迪克的发梢。

“晚安我的男孩，晚安……”

 

—FIN—  
========================================================================

拉灯~~~没啦~~~

还要啥自行车啊！不用担心布鲁斯，他想要啥他心里有数，迪克又跑不掉~所以自行感受就好啦~~~没啦~~~我这个月节操值很高啊~~~

梦，是由生活的琐碎和潜意识拼装的产物，所以白衬衫+迪克+暧昧的气氛+回忆杀=做春梦的布鲁斯。【住口】其实我脑洞里的布鲁斯的脑洞比这个要污，布鲁斯被梦里的小妖精（。）迪克迷得神魂颠倒，但是太OOC了，所以还是我自己想想就好~科科科……


End file.
